


No Expense Spared

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, domestic AU, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: Levi was not above a bit of indulgence, particularly where Erwin was concerned, but he also saw it as his responsibility to check his more wayward impulses, particularly where consumer electronics and kitchen appliances were concerned.More fluffy domestic nonsense from the same universe asMeat Boy,Divorce ProceedingsandA Clever Innovation.





	No Expense Spared

“Look Levi, there’s space for it just here beside your teapot,” Erwin pointed innocently to a miraculously clear space on the kitchen worktop that certainly hadn’t been there the day before. “It’s very compact, hardly takes up any space at all.”

“The answer is still no, Erwin,” Levi replied from the breakfast table, without bothering to look up from his phone. “For the millionth time we are not spending over six hundred dollars on a fucking coffee machine.”

“But you paid almost a hundred for a teapot!” Erwin pouted, brandished the sleek Scandinavian designed pot at his husband.

“I paid seventy,” Levi replied, cheeks colouring slightly. It had been a bit of an extravagance.

Levi was not above a bit of indulgence, particularly where Erwin was concerned, but he also saw it as his responsibility to check his more wayward impulses, particularly where consumer electronics and kitchen appliances were concerned. Erwin’s job as principal teacher of a small high school paid a decent steady salary but the meager wage Levi earned at the Brazilian restaurant, even though he had now risen to the giddy heights of assistant manager, left them with only a modest disposable income, and certainly not one that stretched to a $650 coffee machine.

To say that Erwin was a coffee freak was something of an understatement. He adored everything about coffee and given half a chance would have spent every penny he earned on rare beans and fancy gadgets only half of which he ever learned to use. Levi was still unearthing odd forgotten gizmos from the back of the kitchen cupboards a year after moving in with him. Levi of course hated coffee and preferred tea, just another example of how the two men were polar opposites in so many ways. On the surface, they appeared to be completely incompatible, but somehow, it just worked. 

Erwin had first seen this particular machine on a coffee connoisseurs website earlier in the year. It was love at first sight and he’d been lusting after it shamelessly ever since. However after an exhausting war of attrition lasting several months, during which Erwin had used all his not inconsiderable powers of persuasion, Levi still refused to be moved. Eventually, worn down by his husband’s stubbornness, Erwin gave up. Though he still cast longing glances at the machine in their local coffee shop every time they stopped by.

~~

“Wake up birthday boy.” Levi whispered, brushing his lips gently over Erwin’s ear.

“Hmmmph” Erwin replied, cracking one eye open to be met with the aroma of fresh coffee and the delightful sight of his husband smiling down at him.

“Come on old man, get up, you’re not that ancient!”

Erwin peeled his face off the pillows and sat up, gratefully accepting the mug of coffee that Levi pressed into his hands.

“Mmmm this coffee smells good,” he sighed closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

“Nothing but the best for you darling.” Levi replied dryly, though the corner of his mouth was twitching.

Erwin took a sip, eyes blowing wide. 

“Shit, this really is good, Levi. Really, really good!”

“No expense spared,” Levi replied airily.

“Wait….what…you didn’t… did you…?” Erwin gaped at him flabbergasted. Then he was out of bed like a shot, bounding down the hall towards the kitchen without even stopping to pull on a pair of boxers.

Levi sauntered after him and was greeted by the glorious sight of his husband standing bare ass naked in the kitchen, hair a riot, gazing open mouthed at the gleaming new coffee machine. 

“Levi,” Erwin breathed, reaching out to stroke the shining chrome, “it’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, it’s not bad,” Levi agreed.

“Not bad? It’s perfect!”

“Great ass too,” Levi smirked, sidling up to his husband and sliding an arm around his waist.

“Levi you shouldn’t have. This cost a fortune, how on earth could you afford it? Wait…” Erwin stopped, realization dawning, “all those extra shifts you’ve been working since August? You told me you were short staffed!”

“We were short staffed,” Levi replied slightly sheepishly, “I just made the most of it.”

“Honestly Levi, I really don’t deserve you.” Erwin pulled his husband into a crushing bear hug and placed a passionate kiss on top of his head. “How can I ever replay you?”

“You’re doing pretty good just standing here,” Levi answered, reaching round to pat his bare arse. “Just don’t try cooking eggs in the damn thing…”


End file.
